Kalus Dozer
Backstory Kalus lost an arm and both legs during the legion's initial siege on Mobius; after being carried to safety by a stranger, he was swiftly patched up. However, the experience made the young boy resentful towards mobians, and this resentment would last into his adult life. He eventually joined the D.S.O. in hopes that he would gain the resources necessary to find the anthropomorphic monster that killed his father and kidnapped his mother and younger sisters all those years ago. His training has allowed him to push his body to the point where he can keep up with cars on the highway, lift several tons and survive otherwise lethal blows. He also gained some experience in manipulating chaos energy and uses it to enhance his physical capabilities passed their limits. Though he does not hate anthros as much as he used to, it still persists as he walks, talks, eats, sleeps and fights; but he has sworn in the name of his family and Mobius, that he would power through his hatred to do what needs to be done. Personality Kalus, as his allies call him, is a cold and distant individual; keeping the people around him at arms length, staying focused on his mission to eradicate the hordes of demons that plague Mobius. The initial demon invasion caused him to hate demons and anthropomorphic beings in general, a hatred that has since died down but still keeps him from making any real effort to emotionally connect to anyone. He is also bold with an iron will that won't falter, even in the presence of powerful enemies like Demon Giants; despite the vast power difference. Relationships Demon Slayer Organization Though he's part of a team, he has no special ties to anyone; they are simply a means to an end. The end of the legion and thus the end of his wrath. Demon Legion Having lost his parents in their initial attack, demons have become the object of his hatred; he now seeks vengeance against the horde and little by little, mission after mission, he gets closer and closer to his ultimate objective. The Death of the King of Chaos, Apocalypse. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition Due to extensive chaos energy experiments, not only can he manipulate the energy, but he has been enhanced by it as well. Kalus' is strong enough to damage level 2 opponents and is able to lift 5-D objects. His speed allows him to keep up with multiple troopers; and Kalus is tough enough to take hits from demon troopers who possess power equal to that of 2 chaos emeralds. With a body amplified by the power of two emeralds, his physical abilities are beyond mortal comprehension. Cybernetics He lost three of his limbs in the initial assault on Mobius and has since had them replaced with robotic equivalents. Kalus can change them into weapons and use them for flight. His machine arm can turn into a cannon that fires concentrated sound at targets, the vibrations can distort the target leaving them imbalanced and vulnerable to attacks. He can crank it up to a Supersonic Blaster for additional damage. He can also fire beams of sunlight with his Sol Blaster. His arm's saber mode can generate blades of chaos and solar energy. His Chaos Saber can cut through space itself, allowing him to cut through practically anything. The Sol Saber can burn and melt through strong material, letting him cut through them like melted butter. Combat Proficiency Kalus has had years of combat training in the military, improving his armed and unarmed combat skills. He is a master in the use of jujitsu, using an opponents force against them, as well as firearms and swordplay. Using a combination of jujitsu and chaos control, Kalus is capable of deflecting many incoming attacks; suitable for both melee and energy attacks, he basically has the opponents fight themselves which is useful for prolonged battles against numerous opponents. He's also uses his modifiable arm cannon to fire disorienting projectiles at his opponents before going in for the kill. Chaos Energy Manipulation Kalus can sense, absorb, and manipulate chaos energy to various degrees. He can project energy constructs, further enhance his physical capabilities, and control time and space. He can naturally control chaos energy on a level equal to that of two Chaos Emeralds. Kal fires chaos energy from his arm cannon. While it can damage opponents it can cause other effects as well like paralysis by "binding the target in a time cage", in other words, stopping how time flows for the target. He can also use it to create portals. When he acquires power equal to the 7 Chaos Emeralds he can undergo a transformation into his super form; becoming Super Kalus. Trivia * in his super form, he resembles a super saiyan, except with red eyes. * he was designed for a future dragon ball and sonic crossover i had in mind. * his dragon ball influence don't stop at his transformation, his earrings resemble the potara, which the kais wear. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Good Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)